A Promise Forever
by Winsey
Summary: Completed standalone just pure jake and Hamilton fluff


Title: A promise forever

Author: Winsey

Feedback: N1ghtsh8@aol.com

Spoilers: none

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but if I had a choice it would be both Jake and Hamilton. And the songs are from Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon "A love before time" and by Fisher "I will love you"

Summary: You know we all wanted it a Christmas and a New Years with Jake and Hamilton besides the vicks vapor rub? Inside joke over at Fan Forum at the Spon voting list. 

The forest was completely covered by white frost from last night's storm. Pristine in it's condition cold and unwelcoming. The inhabitants of the lodge did not dare step out of its warmth into the cold. An empty sleeping bag laid at the foot of the bed obviously never been used. The alarm went off in another room signaling the awakening of the rest of humanity. Whereas Jake and Hamilton have been awake for hours exchanging gifts. And with every little gift Hamilton's mile grew wider and wider. The room was aglow from the warm fire Jake and Hamilton were kneeling before the hearth facing each other. 

"What's this?" Jacqueline smiled gesturing to the tiny package.

Hamilton laughed, " Go ahead open it! I'm not going to tell you."

Jake slowly unwrapped the brightly colored package. Hamilton was fidgeting," C'mon Jake just open it!"

Jake just smiled, "hey you're doing this on purpose! JAKE!"

Jake laughed again finally uncovering the blue velvet box. 

Hamilton offered an explanation to the gift. As Jake lifted out of the box a set of Dog Tags. On closer inspection of the two dog tags one had Jake's name and the other had Hamilton's. Hamilton drew out an identical set out from under his shirt.

Hamilton gauging Jake's reaction, "That's for Jake."

"OH! Hamilton I think they screwed up on your dog tag this isn't your birthday on here!"

Hamilton smiled," No they didn't, that date is the first time we met, from that day on that was when I started living.

Jake looked up at Hamilton through her tears of joy and propelled her into his arms, dog tags in one hand. Hamilton laughing with joy from Jake's reaction. Jake reached for Hamilton's face dragging his smiling lips 5to hers. Her hands already tangled in his silky brown hair. Hamilton kissed Jake with of all the fire that consumed his heart mixed along with the salt of her tears. He gently pulled back. 

Brushing a tear away from Jake's eyes, "Jake why are you crying? Hmm?" Hamilton drew Jake as close to him as possible.

"I….. "Jake stammered," I….Hamilton," as tears started pouring out of her green eyes again.

"oh Jake, "Hamilton held her even tighter scattering kisses across her face, "you haven't finished opening all your presents yet."

"What there's more?" Jake replied in amazememt.

"Yes, lift up the flap of the blue velvet box to the underside," Hamilton instructed.

Jake sat up and opened her other half of the gift inside was a plain sliver band an inscription in the band read J & H a "promise" 4-ever "and your card" Hamilton handed Jake her card. Her fingers pulling off the white envelope

I know sometimes I may be a fool, but would you really blame me if you knew that I do the things I do is because I love you? (ok that was corny let me try again)

now this is from my heart to yours Jacqueline so listen closely

For cupid does not control the arrows why se mortals do and so we see upon this day that love is always true. With twists and turns and ups and downs through all the peril we shall see. That we will always remember that love will bring us together. For love is a bond that holds in our hearts which reminds us every moment. That as long as we love and so we shall live life as it holds it.

I love you Jacqueline with all of my heart

Jake's hands were trembling as she finished reading her card. As tears began welling up in her beautiful green eyes, " Do you know Hamilton, how much it scares me, that if I were to wake up one day and only to find out that it was just a dream?

Hamilton wrapped his arms around her again, "what would you do Jake?"

Jake leaned up against Hamilton's chest resting her head on his shoulders 

"I would spend the rest of my life searching for you and even if I were to die without finding you I would keep on searching. Till I do, even if I can't spend my life with you I would send the rest of eternity with you even as a ghost if there are such things. I love you so much Hamilton it hurts. It's like I didn't know how to breathe, how to live. For a long time Hamilton no one has cared for me the way you do. I don't even remember my mother every saying the words I love you to me. But with every day with you I know….I know Hamilton that you love me.":

Hamilton tenderly turned her face to his, "don't ever doubt it!"

Bringing her face in for another kiss, "wait Hamilton you haven't open your Presents yet. Jake's face broke out into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Oh should I be afraid?" Hamilton wiggled her eyebrows.

"No but I promise you'll like it." Jake laughed walking towards the bed she grabbed a huge box from under the bed.

"Wait all this time and you've been hiding it under there?" Hamilton asked

"Uh-huh why have you been looking for it?" Jake answered

Hamilton answered as innocently as possible, " umm… No."

Jake smiled, "uh-huh" she brought the huge package and laid it in front of Hamilton sitting next to him, " go ahead open it."

Hamilton proceeded with caution, "what scared munchie?"

So Hamilton courageously ripped open the package, and pulled out from under the thousands of foam peanuts a small box upon unwrapping the paper he broke out laughing, "funny Jake!" as he held out the bottle of Vicks vapor rub.

"Well my dear Hamilton, why don't we save it when you're sick and when I may return the favor."

Hamilton broke out his million dollar smile, " I can't wait….oh god that's sick and twisted I actually can't wait to get sick!" he shook his head.

Jake laughed playfully slapping him across the shoulders. "Go on there's more" Jake encouraged Hamilton

Hamilton reached in again through the mass of foam peanuts and drew out this great looking leather jacket, Hamilton eyes questioned Jake waiting for an explanation, "now I wouldn't want my baby to get all wind chapped on our long bike rides." Her hands caressing his face down to his biceps. " I like my baby's skin nice and soft." Jake smiled

Hamilton smiled again," Really?" his face leaning in close for a kiss. 

"Uh-huh, you haven't finished yet." Jake pushed Hamilton back, " go on."

It was Hamilton's turn now, "There's more?" In disbelief Jake nodded again Hamilton reached into the never-ending box and pulled out a bottle of baby oil and a black lace teddy, Jake whispered in his ear, "for when you're good and I mean very, very good boy, or when I'm a very, very naughty girl." In a low seductive purr.

"Hmm but am I not a good boy now?" Hamilton smiled

"Oh you're a good boy Hamilton not to mention talented, charming, and loving but it takes a lot to be a really, really good boy Hamilton are you up to the challenge?" Jake finished with a flourish.

Hamilton scrunched his face up pretending to think real hard, "let

me see…"

"Hold that thought," Jake got up to rummage through her bag producing a picture, "here's some encouragement.:

Hamilton took the picture from jakes hand studying closely (at first confused) thinking to himself who was the girl in the pic…"oh my god is this you?' Hamilton questions Jake. Jake looking at Hamilton seriously "you decide" Hamilton looked at the picture again this girl had long slightly curled brown hair down to her waist, the kind of intense green eyes that stared straight into your soul, her slow smile would persuade anyone into hell or would it be heaven? The lace teddy was clinging to every curve she sat in a candle lit room her body leaning back and her face tilted toward the camera, and her eyes beckoning to you. He looked up at Jake again. Her soft lips slowly formed into the same seductive smile and her green eyes burned straight into his baby blues. Hamilton returned that same smile with some electricity of his own. "Oh yeah baby as he got up and lunged toward Jake. Jake quickly dodged Hamilton's arms.

"Uh-huh tiger you can't have met yet!" Jake laughed.

Hamilton's tone turned serious "what makes you think you won't succumb to my charms?'

Jake still dodging Hamilton's wandering arms " Hamilton!" Jake shrieked.

"Jake Hamilton mimicked Jake. He finally managed to tackle Jake landing squarely on the bed "so I'm not a "good" boy huh?" Hamilton fingers tortured Jake's skin which started as a gently caress into a tickle feast. 

"Hamilton!" Jake squealed "wait there's one more gift!"

His fingers held still in the air, "are you serious?"

"Yes!" as Jake sat up in bed, Hamilton wandered back to the present his hands yet again rummaging through the box making sure he didn't leave anything behind, so Jake couldn't postpone the inevitable tickle torture. His hands finally found what he was looking for a small box taped to the bottom. He finally pried it away and made his way toward the bed present in hand. Jake all the while waiting for an reaction. His fingers unwrapped the colorful packaging, underneath was a plain box lifting the lid was an old sliver locket engraved with many flowers. His eyes turned to Jake as he sat down beside her in bed holding the locket up to her.

" That was my grandmothers' and her mothers' before that. She gave it to me before she passed away. "Her eyes welling in tear again. Hamilton's other arm rapped around her shoulders as she continued. "She told me this locket has been in the family back even before her mothers' time. The story of the locket of a boy and a girl in a village the boy was to fight some war….something like that ( her hands gestured and wiping another tear away) and before he left, the girl pressed the locket into his hand and said take my heart with you and know that where you go. I am with you, but you must promise me this for you must return my heart and promise never to stray to far away from it again, the war came and sent so did the seasons, but she waited. Never once giving up home then one day he returned and they spent the rest of their lives together. So my grand mother said (Jake sniffed and smiled) it has been a tradition for the females to give this locket to the one mad that she knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Jake's trembling fingers opened the locket to reveal her picture and his and pressing it into his heart. Her lips leaning up to whisper the words. " I love you Hamilton and here is my promise." 

His hand held her still to his heart. While his other hand gently pulled her in for a kiss. Hamilton pulled back a couple of minutes later, both a little out of breathe. Hamilton's hand gently caressed Jake's face staring intensely into her emerald eyes. There was so much love there. In that moment he could see his present, his future, his life embodied in this girl. Jake returned that same intense stare searching deep within his eyes finally realizing the strength that she thought she had lost when he father and mother left, the capability to love so fully, so deeply and to not to have to ask for it and knowing no matter what it will be returned. As though reading each other's mind they answered each other, "this if forever." Jake blushed her snow-white skin taking on a little color her eyes averted suddenly becoming very shy. She looked up at Hamilton, his face was also a little flushed. His hand still holding on to her's. Hamilton brought her fingers for a kiss." This is how it's going to be Jake you and me till the day we die." 

Jake smiled that sweet smile " you promise?" 

"I promise." 

Hamilton replied, waiting for Jake's pledge, " I promise." 

He wrapped his arms once again around her bringing her back down to the bed. His fingers gently caressing the nape of her neck, her fingers brushing his bangs away from his eyes. 

Hamilton laughed, "Wow I must be getting old, I can spend hours like this, having you close, ale to hold you smell you, just the sight of you, I am definitely addicted. 

Jake softly chuckled, " Hamilton? A couple of minutes ago, you asked me what I would do if I woke up one day and realized that this was just a dream will I was wonders, Hamilton finished Jake sentence, what I would do if this was just a dream?" Jake nodded.

" Well I would get over it." Hamilton joked 

"Hey!" Jake said punching Hamilton in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding you Jake!" Hamilton turned on to his side to face her. " I would have woken up and be completely bummed out of my mind because it was just a dream. But I would have gotten up and searched for you, but I wouldn't have given up that easily. I would have willed myself and not allow myself to die, Cuz baby even though we have all of eternity I'm not going to waste one breath without you." Jake smiled again feeling the never-ending warmth flow through her body. Jake reached out for Hamilton this time their bodies intertwined in the blanket of warmth.

"Jake?" Hamilton asked tenderly caressing her cheek.

"yes my love?" Jake replied with a smile

"I like the sound of that Hamilton thought to himself. "will you marry mer?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jake blinked

"will you marry me Jake?" Hamilton asked again

"Hamilton we're only 16." Jake said 

"I know but call me a man, heck call me selfish but I want you to belong to me completely." Jake pulled Hamilton's hand to her heart smiling into his eyes, " I already do." 

A comfortable silence filled the air

"It's like staring into my soul." Hamilton whispered.

"What is?" Jake questioned

"Every time I look at you, it just all makes sense, my life, my purpose, why I was born." Hamilton said

"Really?" Jake asked, "Why were you born?"

"To love you." Hamilton answered with a blush

knock knock "Hamilton? Jake? Are you still sleeping?" asked Kate, " It's time to wake up guys" as you heard her receding foot steps they both let out a sad sigh their time has ended for the day. They were both unwilling to leave the comfort and the moment. 

Jake broke the silence first, "let's get dressed,"

Hamilton smiled wickedly "lets" Jake looked at Hamilton, " oh no Hamilton."

Hamilton did his best puppy dog impression, " Aww c'mon Jake."

Then came another knock at the door this time it was Hamilton's father, "Hamilton! Jake! Get packed and ready to go!" Hamilton scrambled out of bed and raced toward the door. Jake pushed back the covers and quickly crawled in. 

Hamilton opened the door on his father, "Why? What's wrong? I thought we were going to spend New Year's here?"

"I'm sorry son change of plans there's a problem at the school well, it got so cold there that the frozen pipes burst wide open there are several floors in the boy's dorm that is affected. And I need to get back to supervise. So Jake, Scout and Will will be staying over at Ann's B & B"

"Wait" Hamilton interrupted, "what about me?"

"Son you have a bedroom."

"But dad can't Jake stay.. I mean Jake, Will and Scout stay with us?" 

I'm sorry Hamilton to crowded." 

"Then dad can I stay over at Ann's since no one's going to be home? Please Dad."

"I was hoping you would help me out Hamilton, look let's discuss this later right now we have to leave." The dean closed the door on Hamilton as Jake got out of bed her arms wrapped around Hamilton from behind, " It's ok Hamilton it's just a couple of day's."

"No Jake it's not just a couple of days it's New Year's Eve our first New years eve and I'm not going to spend it without you.

(second part A promise forever)

****

New Year's Eve **7:00pm **

"Hi you've reached the Fleming residence we are currently unavailable please leave a message at the beep. Thank you."

"Hey Hamilton it's me Jake ummm…. I'm at Ann's give me a ring ok?"

True to the dean's word he did need Hamilton's help and kept him busy for the last couple of days. They barely saw each other and well it looked as though New Year's eve was also going to be a singles event for Jake. She ran her hands through her unruly brown hair again in frustration. The last time she even spoke to him was three days ago and he could barely keep up with the conversation because he has been so tired. She sat back down at her bed and let out a sigh. Well Bella invited her over for New Years they were going to sit around pig out and watch the fireworks together. At least that was the plan. Well time to get dressed and head out. 

****

7:30 PM

"Hey Bella!!

"Hey Jake!" As Bella opened the door for Jake

"So how was your Christmas? " Bella asked.

"Oh Bella it was….amazing!! The snow covered mountains, we got revenge on Ryder, I got sick (Jake blushed) and Hamilton gave me these." As Jake pulled out her dog tags and flashed Bella her ring.

"How sweet god I wish I had a guy like that so sentimental and remembered every little thing. I'm jealous."

"Don't be Bella, I can't even spend New Years with Hamilton!"

"It's ok Jake c'mon let's go in and give each other make-overs and I know you're dying to get out of that."

"What Sean's not coming over? Will? Scout?"

"Nope they didn't say a thing to me, besides Sean's visiting some relatives and I haven't heard from Will and Scout." Bella shrugged. "Nope babe it's just you and me."

"Oh wow a girl bonding moment I've been wanting one of these forever!! God I miss being a girl."

Bella grabbed Jake's backpack and led her in through the kitchen. "Quick let's get you out of the boy gear before my dad sees you."

****

8:45pm

Out of her boy clothes and into a borrowed red v-neck sweater with a knee length black skirt matched with a pair of heels. 

"Wow Bella these fit me perfect!"

"Yeah I know well…Hamilton had that picked out he wanted to save it for something special, so act surprise when you get it ok?"

"What? Hamilton got this for me?"

"Yeah he begged me to take him shopping." Bella confessed.

"Oh that boy just… I can't believe I'm so lucky." Jake started tearing up again.

"It's ok Jake. Cheer up school will start up again soon and …."

Jake interrupted, " And we will have to play this charade all over again, I mean I don't mind but Hamilton."

"And I'm sure he doesn't even give a damn Jake. I bet it's hard for him too but he knows that the rewards are greater than the sacrifice. That's why he's not complaining about it." Bella reassured Jake. "Look let's not think about those things what do you want to eat? I've got some things for pasta, we can call for a pizza?"

"How about chocolate and ice cream?"

Bella laughed, "You got it."

****

10:00pm

After a gallon of rocky road and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, they were back in Bellas room going through magazines.

Bella was looking through some old YM magazine of, " Check this babe out, OMG the blue eyes!!"

Jake took one look at the picture, "Nope sorry dear my Hammie beats this boy any day!"

"Oh look at this spread Jake," as Bella pointed at some chick that was wearing this I love New York shirt, "hey she kinda of looks like you."

Jake took one look at her, "Really? You think? I don't really think so, you know what? I'll have to ask Hamilton about her."

Bella threw the magazine back to a ever growing pile, "So what do you want to do now?

"Let's throw in a movie a nice romantic one. You know, the kind where we can fawn and sigh over. And right now I need one of those."

"Ok how about Sabrina?" Bella asked

"Which one the new one or the old one?" Jake questioned.

"Ugh of course the old one, I know Harrison Ford does a way better role than Mr. Bogart but Audrey Hepburn is absolutely divine."

"No, I know which movie I want to watch," Jake interrupted.

"Ok what movie do you want to watch Jake?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Oh I love that movie!! Ok lets go."

****

11:03pm

Finally, Hamilton got a chance to get away from the dean he had been working non-stop

Ring, Ring Ring

"Good evening Ann's Bed and Breakfast, how may I help you?" 

"Oh hello Ann this is Hamilton."

"Hamilton, you've been quite naughty not coming to visit this old women here, you know very well that I'm losing my sight and I'm not some spring chicken anymore."

"We both know Ann you can still whup my butt. So you can just stop right there. Uh Ann may I please speak with Jake?"

"Jake? Oh your friend, he's not in Hamilton."

"He's not in? Do you know where he went?'

"I'm sorry honey I can't help you there."  
Hamilton let out a disappointed, "Oh, (pause) well thank you Ann and have a Happy New Year!" Hamilton set down the phone. Where can she be? I know she must be at Bellas! I will definitely surprise her there. He got up to leave and let his parents know where he was going. You know, thinking to himself. I'm sure Jake won't really mind if I pick her up in her bike. Yes I will gallantly ride in and pick her up. It may not be a white horse but it will do. He strode out his home happy for once in those last couple of days finally being able to spend time with Hamilton.

****

11:23pm

knock knock

Bella got up from her position from the floor, "Who is it?"

"Bella it's me Sean!!"

"Sean!?" Bella looked over at Jake. Jake's eyes were as big as saucers.

As she mouths "I'm going through the back door."

"No!"

"NO? What do you mean Bella?" Sean asks through the door.

"I just hold on ok Sean?"

"Jake? Where are you going?" Bella franticly whispers

"I'm going to find Hamilton ok?" Jake quickly grabbed her things

"Jake?" Bella whispered, "

"I'll be fine Bella." As Jake exited out of the house through the back.

Jake made her way to the pay phone across the street, when she paused and realized that she was still wearing her girl stuff, "Well hopefully no one will recognize me."

Jake inserted the change into the payphone praying for that one voice that she wanted to hear.

"Hi you've reached the Fleming residence we are currently unavailable please leave a message at the beep. Thank you."

"Ugh" Jake sighed to herself trying to prevent the tears from rolling down her face, "Where are you Hamilton? No, I'm not going to sit here and wait for my prince charming. I can't let fate decide that for me I'm going to decide for fate. I'm going to find you Hamilton. Because you promised and so did I." With conviction and a purpose Jake picked up her backpack and headed off to Rawley Academy. Sometimes you can't wait for the opportunities, you have to create them.

(imagine this song in the background when you read this part of the story)

__

A love before time

if the sky opened up for me,

and the mountains disappeared,

if the seas ran dry, turned to dust 

and the sun refused to rise

I would still find my way

By the light I see in your eyes

The world I know fades away but you stay.

As the earth reclaims its due

And the cycle starts anew

We'll stay always 

In the love that we have 

Shared before time

If the years take away 

Every memory that I have 

I would still know the way

That would lead me back to your side

The North Star may die

But the light that I see in your eyes

Will always burn there always

Lit by the love we have shared before time

When the forest turns to jade 

And the stories that we've made dissolve away one shining light will still remain

When we shed our earthly skin

And when our real life begins

There'll be no shame

Just the love that we have made before time.

11:30

"well I hope Jake doesn't mind me borrowing her bike to pick her up!" Hamilton thought to himself, while making his way to Bellas. "For love, for Jake's love the ends of the earth can't keep me away from my destiny to love her. Hamilton made his way to Bellas, in the cold night.

****

11:40pm

Hamilton impatiently knocked on Bella Banks' door. Anticipation growing inside waiting to burst out. "God I can't wait to see the look on her face!! No, I can't wait to feel her in my arms again. One thing I realize though I can't stand to be away from her! Hamilton chuckled to himself. 

"Who is it?" Bella asked

"Bella it's me Hamilton!"

"Hamilton? Oh my god Hamilton! Jake left a couple minutes ago." As she opened the door.

"What Bella where did she go?"

"She went to find you Hamilton! Oh my god she was still dressed as a girl too!"

"What? She's in her girl gear, luckily the guys aren't back"

"I know Hamilton but she was….she was having some serious thoughts on what this relationship is doing to you."

"What? You don't think she's going to tell my parents right Bella?'

"Hamilton I can't say."

"Oh my god Bella I can't let her do that! My father will throw her out in a heartbeat! I……I can't lose her!"

"Go find her Hamilton. Stop her before she makes a mistake!"

Hamilton rushed off to the bike without even thinking sped off toward the school. As Bella watched the bike leave the garage, thinking to herself. "Please stop her in time Hamilton. If you can't have a happy ending then I will never believe anyone can."

****

11:45pm

Jake stood in front of the Fleming residence. Staring at the lifeless house a single light was lit. But she knew it was not Hamilton's room. She just spent the last couple of minutes throwing little pebbles at his window to see he was up. "Where is he? Oh, Hamilton." She slowly wrapped her arms around herself, pretending for a moment that it was his. Closing her eyes she could almost feel him holding her and a hint of his cologne hanging in the cold, while the gentle breeze like his fingers caressing her. A tear made it's way down her face. "Hamilton you promised that we would never me apart." Jake wanted so badly in that moment to confess everything to the world and face the consequences. She backed away from the house before she drew up enough courage to a confession. "Ugh!!" Jake screamed her fingers running through her hair.

****

11:50pm

Hamilton made his way around the lake searching for Jake she wasn't anywhere near his home and he asked his parents if any of his friends dropped by, but all they can say was no. At least he knew that Jake did not confront her father. That he was at least grateful. "Maybe she's in her room!." Hamilton made his way to the secret spot and hid the bike. Sprinting across the lawn toward the dorms. "God Jake I promised you! That we would spend New Year's together."

****

11:57pm

Hamilton turned the key to Jake's room. Praying that she was in there. The door opened in strode Hamilton only to find the room empty. "Ugh, Jake!! Where are you?" His eyes filled with frustration, his tears began pouring down his face. His eyes gazed upon the wall clock. "Humph 30 seconds left in this year. Is this fates way of telling us that we aren't meant to be? No! I refuse to let something that doesn't physically exist to control my life. Because I know Jake is real and I know my love for her is real and I will not let anything stand in between us. Besides I promised……… Hamilton looked upon the clock again **15 seconds.**

(a soft song starts in the background Fisher "I will love you")

****

14 seconds 

__

till my body is dust

Hamilton sat down on Jake's bed looking out the window.

****

13 seconds

__

till my soul is no more

Jake looked up to the stars searching for an answer.

****

12 seconds

__

I will love you, love you

Hamilton picked up a picture of the both of them. Staring deeply in the picture wishing that she was there.

11 seconds

__

till the sun starts to cry

Where are you Hamilton? Jake asked the stars

****

10 seconds

__

Till the moon turns to rust

"Where are you Jake?' Hamilton asked the picture

****

9 seconds

__

I will love you, love you

Jake hugged herself trying to keep herself warm dreaming of Hamilton holding her

****

8 seconds

__

But I need to know, 

Hamilton held the picture to his heart

****

7 seconds

__

Will you stay for all time….Forever and a day

Jake looked down at her ring, through her haze of tears.

****

6 seconds

__

Then I'll give my heart

Hamilton drew out the locket grasping it tightly in his hand

****

5 seconds

_till the end of all time…..Forever and a day_

Bringing her hand up to wipe her tears

****

4 seconds

__

Till the storm fill my eyes

As Hamilton did the same.

****

3 seconds

__

and we touch the last time

"I love you Hamilton always and forever," Jake said letting the breeze carry it away hopefully delivering it to Hamilton where-ever he was.

****

2 seconds

__

I will love you, love you

"I love you Jake." Hamilton said to the empty room

****

1 seconds

__

Love you

Jake's eyes turned again up to the sky.

Hamilton gazed out of the window as fireworks began to erupt.

****

12:01am

Hamilton placed the picture back on the nightstand as he made his way toward the roof. Trusting the night air will wake him up and at least he will be staring at the same sky that Jake would be too. That is the least he could share with her. His hand pushed against the roof access the cold air swirling around greeting him with an icy gesture. His eyes watching the bright display of colors. When across the rooftop his eyes gazed upon could it be? A creature from heaven? His heart stopped, "Jake?"

Jake turned around, "am I hearing things now? I thought I heard Hamilton's name?" Her body twirled around to see Hamilton rushing towards her. "Hamilton!!" The sky was on fire as they reached each other. Hamilton lifting Jake off her feet, twirling her around. 

"Jake! Oh god Jake I……"

Jake stopped Hamilton sentence with a kiss. "It's ok Hamilton."

"No Jake it's not I didn't keep my……" Jakes finger came up to Hamilton lips to silence him.

"Yes you did Hamilton you're here with me now." Her arms wrapped around Hamilton even tighter.

Hamilton held on to Jake. Even if the world was to end right then he knew that even that would not keep them apart.

"Isn't this funny Jake?"  
"What's so funny Hamilton?"

"This rooftop is where we began it all."

Jake lifted her head to meet his eyes. Smiling, "I believe that's fate Hamilton."

"No Jake, fate does not exist, or at least we can't let fate decide for us. You are my destiny Jake together we don't need fate, we don't need luck. All we need is each other. This is how it's going to be Jake you and me, forever. I promise."


End file.
